


You both deserve a good time

by Signe_chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John come in from a case and then there's a threesome on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You both deserve a good time

Mary watched Sherlock walk through the door and deduce her plans for the evening within a few seconds. She didn't mind, it wasn't like she was trying to hide them. It had been a long, lonely three days of her boys running around London on a case, she just wanted to be ready to welcome them home.

John came through the door a second after Sherlock but didn't seem to make the leaps he had. She could hardly blame him, poor boy was probably tired. All that crime solving. Good job she'd taken care of everything for him.

"Well, I need a cup of tea," John said with a sigh but Sherlock was already moving forward. She liked that he wasn't one to mess around. Loved John's romantic streak, of course, but sometimes she just needed someone to get down to business.

Sherlock knelt in front of her, coat still on, and lay his hands on her thighs.

"Hello," she said as he slid his hands up and under her skirt, quickly noting the lack of material and dipping down to find out just how turned on she was already. Quite. She'd been waiting for a while.

"Oh," John said as she rolled her head back to meet his eyes. "It's going to be that kind of night."

"I was hoping so," she said, stretching out her hand to him as Sherlock spread her open and examined her. She tilted her hips forward ever to slightly to give him a better view.

"Alright," John said, shedding his coat. All thoughts of tea were forgotten as he made his way over to the couch and leant over the back, kissing her deeply as Sherlock suddenly leant forward and ran his tongue over her. Quickly, almost like he was testing her for evidence. She brought her leg up quickly, hooking it around his neck to hold him in and felt him smile against her.

She really, really enjoyed this.

"Alright," Sherlock said, drawing back. "You have a plan?"

"I thought we'd go with what we know works today, since you're both going to be tired," she said, stretching her hand out to tangle in Sherlock's curls. She gave a small approving nod and turned to kiss her palm.

"Out here or in the bedroom?" John asked above her, already stripping. She watched as he unbuttoned his shirt, marvelling at how far he'd come in being comfortable with this, with the three of them, in so short a time.

"Here, of course John," Sherlock said, rolling his eyes. "Mary's been good enough to have everything ready for us."

"Been waiting for you to come home," she confirmed, letting Sherlock draw away from her so he could get on with stripping. The coat first, and the scarf, folded and placed neatly by. She didn't get to see the rest as John moved round the couch, still half dressed, and knelt over to kiss her. He kissed deep and fast, this wasn't going to be one of them drawn out 'keep Sherlock from going mad by turning his brain of for a little while' sessions, this was going to be quick and hard, just like her boys needed it. She moaned as John's hands found his way under her blouse, palming her breasts and then rubbing her nipples gently between his fingers.

And then Sherlock was there again, completely naked between her legs, pulling John back up for a messy, open mouthed kiss. One day she was going to come just from watching them together but not today. Today she took the break to pull of the deliberately loose blouse she was wearing, leaving herself with only her skirt pushed up around her hips. Easy access clothing.

"Sorry," John gasped, pulling away from Sherlock. "This isn't going to last long."

"Of course it isn't," Sherlock said with a roll of his eyes. "Mary's been waiting for us for hours, the least we can do is not keep her waiting any longer."

"I hope you're not going to keep me waiting," she said, reaching for John's trousers which were still on. John helped her strip them of as Sherlock retrieved the lube and condoms she'd stashed down the side of the couch. Clever, so clever.

"Right, John in the middle," she directed as he stood up and pulled the trousers the rest of the way off.

"Yes," Sherlock said with an indulgent grin. It was their favourite position after all. Not that she and Sherlock didn't enjoy each other but Sherlock sometimes got overwhelmed when both of them focused on him at the same time and she, well, she just wanted to lie back and enjoy. She'd put in the work bringing them all together, she planned to enjoy the rewards.

Sherlock threw John the lube and then turned on her, moving back to his position between her legs and going to town. Really, there was no other way to describe it. She'd never met a man who could use his mouth quite like Sherlock could. He didn't go straight for intensity today, just played with her as she watched John prep himself. To say they hadn't been doing this this long he moved with certainty, spreading himself open for Sherlock and the curve of his back, the flush of his cheek, she didn't need Sherlock's tongue to be turned on right now.

"Stop," she groaned, digging her heel into Sherlock's back. "It's all going to be over before it starts at this rate."

"Sorry," Sherlock said, pulling back with an expression on his face that wasn't the least bit sorry.

"I'm ready," John said, flushed and she wondered if she looked half as wrecked as he did, she felt it. Sherlock, apparently the most coherent among them, grabbed John and pulled him into position. John went willingly, pressing forward into her as he kissed her and it was wonderful. She was so wet and aching from Sherlock's mouth it was almost more than she could stand to have John above her and inside her.

He lent over her, gasping, and then Sherlock was there over his shoulder. Clever hands holding John still as he pushed forward and oh, this was the best part. The moment where she could watch John, flushed and aroused, already fucking her, being fucked by Sherlock. The way she could feel what Sherlock was doing translating through John's body to her through the way they were all joined. She loved it. Loved it so damn much.

For a second they all paused there. Her lying on her back in the couch, spread out like a sacrifice. John knelt between her spread legs, buried deep inside of her and then, behind him, Sherlock buried inside him leaning over them both. Sherlock adjusted his position slightly, supporting John with one hand and finding her hand with his other and then they began moving again.

It always took them a little while to find their pace like this. John did the work, sandwiched between them, fucking forward into her and then backwards into Sherlock. They both wanted to fuck him, to push into him but it threw the entire thing of if they did so it was a maddening mess of self-control and over-stimulation, John and Sherlock and her joined so completely it felt they were one person, that the link was permanent and unbreakable.

John was always the first to come like this and he did that magnificently, gasping and whining and burying his face in her breasts and she was so damn close. She knew Sherlock was too, could see it in the glazed-over quality of his eyes.

"John, Sherlock," she moaned, pressing up, and then Sherlock was pulling John back and up, his cock slipping out of her easily and John, boneless, rolling with the movement. Letting Sherlock pull him back, letting Sherlock finally let go and fuck up into him. He cried out, Sherlock cried out, she bit her lip and she watched them. They were glorious and she, she was the luckiest woman in the entire world.

She reached down to finger herself but apparently there was no need as, as soon as she'd made the movement John seemed to realise she was waiting and leant forward, going on to all fours so Sherlock could continue fucking him as his mouth finished what Sherlock's had started.

To say it was an intense orgasm would be an understatement.

After, John sprawled across the floor and she rested her feet on him stomach. Sherlock managed to stay with them a few minutes, too fucked out to move. It never lasted long for him, though. They'd start this up to distract him and end up with the two of them passed out in bed and Sherlock back with his experiments.

She reached for him as he started moving and he stopped long enough to squeeze her hand and kiss her gently before going of to do whatever he was doing.

"We're going to have to teach him about afterglow," she grumbled to John, digging her foot lightly into his hip.

"We're trying," John said, swatting at her. A few minutes later, though, Sherlock was back with cloths.

"I take it all back," she said, reaching for them. "You're allowed to not lay around with us after."

"I'll lay around in a minute," Sherlock said, passing the cloth over. "Cleanliness first."

John grunted, apparently in agreement, and let Sherlock pull him to his feet and lead him away. She'd be concerned about what they were getting up to but she knew she didn't have anything to worry about and, also, she was kind of too boneless to care right now.

And then Sherlock was back, picking up the discarded condoms and throwing them away. She tried to peel herself off the couch as she watched him but it really wasn't happening.

"I'm just going to stay here forever," she announced, letting himself relax back into the cushions. "I'll become a couch person. This is my new home."

"You're being ridiculous," Sherlock grumbled, coming back past and retrieving the lube and spare condoms from where they'd fallen.

"It's your fault for getting such a comfortable couch," she insisted, reaching out for him. He sighed his put upon sigh but bypassed the hand to pull her up and reached down instead, sliding an arm under her legs and one behind him back and pulling her up. She laughed, wrapping her arms quickly around his neck as he stood with her.

"Here, is this an appropriate apology for having too comfy a couch?"

"It'll do," she said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He smiled and the carried her of to the bedroom and to John and to rest for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yesterday I wrote my feelings and promised porn. Today I wrote porn! Hope you enjoy.


End file.
